


ocean eyes

by denish



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, angst because i want to oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denish/pseuds/denish
Summary: “Why did you bring me here?” Stan asks Mike.“Well, you’re my friend, Stanley.” Mike tells him.“Is that the real reason?” Stan asks, doubtful of the answer Mike had given him.“No,” Mike sighs.





	ocean eyes

Mike Hanlon sat in the library, his nose stuck in a history book. He spent all of his free period here, at least three times a week. At most, five times a week. He's a history geek, he'll admit the subject intrigues him. He found things like the Holocaust the most interesting. It was disturbing, yes, but, also interesting to hear people's different experiences.

Mike also found a sort of comfort in sitting in a silent room, reading to his heart's desire. It was also tiring, too. Sometimes he’d get headaches and have to stop reading for a minute. This was one of those times.

He looked up, setting the book down from its upright position and he started thinking as he looked around. He thought about how the light from the large, curtainless windows hit the few tables in its way perfectly. He thought about the dust that was oh-so visible in its rays. And most of all, he thought about _that day_. The first day he took notice to Stanley Uris.

   

He remembered it like yesterday, it went a little something like this:

_“Oh, sweet, sweet Staniel, you don’t really think I’m going to study do you?”_

_“No I don’t, Richie, why do you think I brought Eddie? Plus, I didn’t even invite you. You were just being…. You and decided to come along.”_

_Mike had been looking for a new book to read, he looked over at the boys that had just entered the room with a raised eyebrow. One, a short, lanky kid, with brown hair, shorts, and a pink polo, looked annoyed, rolling his eyes at the other two. Mike smiles, it’s kind of funny to him, amusing in a way._

_Another was taller than the rest and lankier than the latter. He had Black, curly, untamed hair and glasses that looked too big for his face and like they’ve been broken more than a few times before. He wore pre-ripped black skinny jeans, a red and yellow hawaiian shirt, and a white tee shirt. He definitely did not match._

_Finally, was a boy with light brown curly hair. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and khakis. His face was slightly flushed from embarrassment and annoyance. Mike’s heart leapt from his chest. But, he wouldn’t let anyone know that. So, he simply began looking at the books once more. And he tried his best not to look again. And he didn’t. At least, not in that moment._

  
Mike smiled at the memory, closing the book he was reading and walked up to the desk to check it out. In a few minutes, his free period was over and it was lunch time.

He slid the book over to the librarian, who scanned it and asked for his school ID. Having it memorized, he told her quickly and stuffed the book in his bag, exiting the library.

The hallway is empty. It usually is at this time. The bell will ring in a minute or two and he will already be in the lunchroom, waiting for his friends, Bev, Bill, and Ben to join him.

“You are such a pussy, Mike Hanlon.” Bev says from behind him, removing herself from the wall she leaned on to walk with him.

“How so?” He asks, looking ahead. Beverly must’ve skipped class. It wasn’t unusual for her so, Mike didn’t ask for an explanation.

“I dunno. You just have that look in your eyes. Like you didn’t do something you should’ve.” She was right. He should’ve talked to Stan the first day he saw him. He should’ve said something to him. But, what would he have said? ‘ _Hi, I like you and I guess I’m gay and now the whole school will know and I’m okay with that_ ’ ? Because he wasn’t okay with that. Not in the slightest. That’s what he was scared of. Not what he wanted.

He just stayed silent. Bev changed the subject. She didn’t want to push him into talking about something he didn’t want to talk about.

“There’s a party. Tonight. I think it’d be great if you came.” She told him, trying her best to lighten the mood.

“I know you do, everyone does.” He says, referring to the unwanted attention he’s gained over the years. He seemed to be under a microscope no matter where he went. He hated it.

“Well, don’t go for everyone,” Bev suggests, “Go because you want to and because you feel like it.”

“Maybe….” They reach the cafeteria and Mike opens the door and he walks in after Bev.

“But my granddad would throw a fit.” He reminds the redhead.

“So, don’t tell him?” She tells him as if it were that easy. “Sneak out like the rest of us teens.”

“I guess I’ll go,” He sighs, “What time?”

 

The party was big, larger than expected. Richie was throwing it and practically begged Stan to come. Stan suspected he begged Eddie, too but, Eddie didn’t show up. It was just Stan, Richie, and a whole lot of people he didn’t know.

Looking around, Stan did know these people. From school. But, he didn’t _know know_ them. A few were in some of his classes and a handful he saw in the halls. He didn’t really know any of these people. Richie left him by himself an hour or so ago and Stan was ready to get out of the place.

Then, he caught the eye of someone. It was brief, just a random face in the crowd, but he felt like he knew that face from somewhere...he just didn’t know where. It was a boy, a little taller than himself. He was already looking at Stan with a watchful eye. It wasn’t an intense stare. It didn’t feel like he was trying to stalk him or anything. The stare was light, careful. Almost like the stranger was just trying to make sure he was okay. But, then the crowd got in the way and Stan lost the guy. Richie came up to him.

“Stan, we should get out of here.” Richie never called him Stan. It was always ‘Staniel’ or ‘Stan the Man’ or even the rare, ‘Stanley the Manly’. Never Stan. It caught him off guard.

“But, it’s your party? We’re literally in _your_ house.” Stan told him despite having a horrible feeling about the situation.

“Then, let’s go to _your_ house. Can we just get out of here?” Richie looked around them cautiously. Stan decided it didn’t matter anymore that it was Richie’s party. Something was wrong and they needed to leave. And he didn’t ask anymore questions.

 

They got as far as on the front lawn before Stan remembered he didn’t drive there.

“Shit, Richie, we can’t walk to my house. It’s too far…”

Richie cursed, doing his best to think something up. He was freaking out.

“Hey, you guys alright?” Someone said from the shadows of the driveway. Mike Hanlon walked over to the two.

Stan knew who Mike Hanlon was. Mike Hanlon was the star athlete of Derry High School. He was popular, intimidating, and… apparently humble, too. And Stan was about to find out if all of that was true or just rumors. Maybe he wasn’t humble or intimidating. Who knows?

“Do you have a car?” Stan asks quickly. Mike looks concerned.

“Uh, yeah. Why? Are you guys okay?” He asks.

“Um, I dunno. Richie?” Stan looks at the boy next to him- it was the first time he’s been quiet in all the years Stan has known him.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m fucking amazing, Staniel.” Richie smiles, putting his arm around Stan’s shoulders. He’s lying, Stan can tell that much. “Can you take us to good ole’ Staniel’s house, here? Apparently he has a little bit of a tummy ache.” Why is he lying?

“Sure, just tell me where. I don’t mind.” Mike says. Stan is the one who’s quiet now. Richie tells Mike and they all get in Mike’s car. Richie in the passenger seat, Mike in the drivers’, and Stan in the back.

Stan just stared out the window, watching as they passed houses and stores but, never cars. The streets were empty. The car was quiet. And Richie broke the silence.

“Eddie kissed me.” He said.

“Eddie was there? I thought he stayed home…” Was Stan’s first thought aloud.

“I...liked it.” Richie ignored Stan. Stan realized what it meant.

“You’re…..” Stan trailed off.

“Yeah.” Richie breathed. Mike let out a shaky breath.

“Don’t worry, Richie, you aren’t the only one.” Mike did his best to comfort Richie. His eyes went wide, realizing what he had suggested.

“I mean…. I’m not…. I didn’t mean it like that.” He struggled on what to say. Stan laughed.

“Cat got your tongue?” Stan asked. Mike looked in the rear-view mirror. _No, just you._ He thought.

  
The next day, Mike was doing chores around the house when someone knocked on the door.

“I’ll get it!” He yelled loud enough so his granddad would hear. He rushed over to the door and opened it. Stanley Uris. He smiled.

“Hey, Stan, whatcha doin’ all the out here?” He asked the curly-haired boy.

“I asked around a bit… said you lived here. I just wanted to uh, thank you for driving us home last night.” Stan said. Mike’s face grew serious and his eyes widened, looking around to make sure no one had heard Stan. He stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind him.

“It was no problem. I was actually gonna go home anyway so…” Mike looked around. He knew if he looked Stan in the eye, he’d blush. Hard. He obviously didn’t want that.

“Yeah, yeah that makes sense.” Stan tells him in all seriousness. “Uh, do you wanna- I mean, you can say no if you want but uh, do you wanna have lunch with me? Right now?”

“Uh, I kinda…” Mike looks back at the house, thinking of the chores he still has to do. _They can wait._ He tells himself. “Yeah, sure. Let me just get dressed.” Mike points behind him smiling, and squinting at the sun in his eyes.

“O-Okay. I can wait.” Stan returns the smile.

  
“So, why’d you decide to go to public school in Freshman year? Why not Middle School?” Stan asks Mike as they sit down at a table in a diner.

“Ah, I dunno. Middle School didn’t seem like the right time. High School was much more convenient.” He says, untruthfully but, Stan doesn’t notice.

“Well, I guess it was a good choice because now you’re one of the most popular kids in school.” Stan states as if the information was new to Mike.

“It isn’t all it’s cracked up to be…” Mike says. He wants to tell Stan how he wishes he were him. How he wish he was just as noticeable as a needle in a haystack. How he wishes he could go through life not thinking of what others thought of him 24/7. But the chance never came. The waitress asks for their order.

 

Mike drives Stan home. He waves him goodbye. And he regrets as he drives home. Regrets what he didn’t do, didn’t say, didn’t let himself feel. He dreams of Stan that night. Not a good dream. One where he asks why he’s such a coward over and over again. And he’s right, Mike decides as he gets up the next morning. But, he can change that.

  
Stan woke up to the doorbell ringing. His parents were still sleeping. It was Sunday. _Who is awake at…._ He glances at the clock, _Nine in the morning on a Sunday?_

Mike Hanlon stands on his porch, a smile on his face. He plays with the hem of his shirt as he talks.

“I just, uh, wanted to invite you to the quarry. Bev and Bill and Ben and I go every Sunday in the morning…. no else is ever there. You can say no if you want.” Is what spills from his mouth.

“Um….” Stan pauses to wipe his eyes as they’ve become a bit foggy from just waking up. “Okay.” He says. “You wanna come in while I get changed?” Stan gestures to the inside of his house.

“Love to.” Mike smiles and walks into Stan’s house. It’s much bigger than his own and much neater, too. When Mike hasn’t done his chores, that is.

Stan comes back down wearing a red tee shirt and blue swim trunks.

“Let’s go.”

  
Bev and Ben are already at the quarry when Mike arrives with Stan.

“Oh hey, Mike and…. Stanley Uris? I thought you said only people who we car-” Ben holds a hand over Bev’s mouth as she realizes why Mike brought Stan. Stan looks at her curiously as Ben uncovers her mouth and she winks.

Stan sits at the edge of the cliff with Mike, looking down at the water below.

“Why did you bring me here?” Stan asks Mike.

“Well, you’re my friend, Stanley.” Mike tells him.

“Is that the real reason?” Stan asks, doubtful of the answer Mike had given him.

“No,” Mike sighs. Stan waits for him to elaborate but, he doesn’t. Bill finally arrives at the quarry.

“So, who jumps first?” Stan asks. No one responds. You can jump from the same cliff a hundred times and you will still be afraid to make the leap.

Bev goes first and after the other, they all jump after her. Stan goes last. He looks down, chewing on his bottom lip. Scared of heights.

“Come on, Stanley! Just jump!” Mike yells up at him. Stan squints to see the dot that is Mike.

“I don’t know…” He breathes out, sure no one heard him.

“Please!” Mike yells and after a pause, “For me!”

Stan’s cheeks heat up. _For him? Of course I would. He’s Mike Hanlon…_ He Isn’t so sure that’s the only reason. And he jumps. And he loves it.

“See? I knew you could do it.” Mike beams when Stan’s head is above water again.

“Not without you.” Stan says, grinning like an idiot. A satisfied smile plays on Mike’s lips. _Is he blushing?.... No, he can’t be… not at me…_ Stan thinks. He thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him because he could’ve sworn he saw Mike look at his lips in that moment. But he would never know because Bev called for them to play chicken.

After about ten minutes of fun, Stan got out. He isn’t the biggest fan of swimming on a chilly morning. As if on cue, a cold wind blows over him and he shivers.

“Need a towel?” Mike asks, walking over with a towel.

“Y-yeah.” Stan answers with a shaky voice. A short silence follows.

“Today’s not so bad.” Mike sits down, breaking the short-lived silence.

“Yeah, It’s pretty cool.” Stan feels like an idiot at his choice of words.

“Pretty cool _and_ pretty cold.” Mike adds and Stan laughs a little.

“Hey, I got you to laugh! Something to cross off my bucket list..” Mike jokes, referring to Stan’s lack of a smile half of the time. _Is he flirting?_ Stan asks himself.

“What can I say? I love to laugh.” Stan remarks sarcastically and Mike grins. He looks at Stan with a thoughtful gaze.

“This might sound weird but, have you ever… uh… kissed someone?” He asks, catching Stan off guard.

“Uh, um…. third grade I believe. The kiss wasn’t the best, lemme tell ya.” He tried to play it cool, trying not to make it awkward even though it seemed Mike already had.

“That’s it?” Mike asks like he’s surprised.

“Uh, yeah. That’s it. People don’t really like me…” Stan trails off.

“Well, I know that’s not true. I mean, I like you.” Mike points out. Stan gulps.

“Well, I uh, don’t mean like friends so,” Stan looks away, knowing he made it awkward. His face is hot and most-likely red too.

“I know.” Mike tells him. Stan looks at him with his mouth agape. _He just…. admitted he likes me?_ Stan can’t believe it. He _knows_ Mike his looking at his lips. His eyes glance at Mike’s lips and back to his eyes. _Do I kiss him?_ Stan asks himself. **_Should_ ** _I kiss him?_

Mike is the first to lean in and Stan meets him halfway, closing the gap between the two. The kiss isn’t like the one Stan had in third grade. It’s gentler, more blissful, less saliva, and he doesn’t feel like pushing the other person off and slapping them. He enjoys it. They pull away slowly and they smile. Butterflies erupt in Stan’s stomach as he looks into Mike’s eyes.

“I don’t know what it is…. Your eyes are brown…” Mike says, “... but I can’t help but, look into them and think of thousands of beautiful blue oceans.”

Stan blushes. He tugs at one of his curls and places it behind his ear. _God, he’s gonna be the death of me_ , he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is etherealilia, tumblr is ambiagainstheworld, instagram is etherealilia
> 
> this was so fun to write and it's based from ocean eyes by billie eilish, you guys should give it a listen!


End file.
